


Closer

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bearded Steve Rogers, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Isolation, Kissing, Long-Haired Steve Rogers, Non-Consensual Touching, Quarantine, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You are put in isolation by SHIELD due to your exposure to the coronavirus.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Closer

This wasn't how you wanted to spend the next two weeks, but you didn't have a say. With Sharon testing  
positive for COVID-19, all the people with her on that mission were ordered into quarantine. At least SHIELD  
was footing the bill with the bonus of you not having to deal with Steve Rogers. He'd been on the mission as  
lead, but his enhanced biology blessed him with immunity so no isolation for him.

Sorting through your toiletries, you were enjoying being alone. Fourteen days free of everyone's favorite  
war hero's pushy, handsy, aggressive, macho behavior. None of his surprise grinding against your ass when you  
stretched up to get a coffee mug off the shelf. No teasing touches whenever you passed each other. And no  
more flicking your hair out of the way so he could land butterfly kisses along your bare neck during shared  
rides in an elevator.

With the bathroom organized the way you preferred, you headed toward the kitchen to find some food. You  
raided the pantry and the fridge for veggies. A stir fry was simple enough to make, one you could make *your*  
way - no meat but plenty of cheese. No one around to tell you 'you're doing it wrong'. You sliced up an  
onion first and didn't cut yourself while tears blinded your vision. You went to the sink to clean the knife  
and pat some cold water on your eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Your brow furrowed. No one was supposed to stop by without texting or calling first. You tightened your grip  
on the knife and cautiously approched the door. Peeking through the peephole, you groaned. You yanked the  
door open, fisted the blade against your hip, and barked angrily, "Why are you here?"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49695092258/in/dateposted-public/)

"I'm joining you in isolation," Steve announced with a knowing smile. He stepped forward, but you held him  
back with a palm to his chest.

"Do you know what isolation means?"

"'To separate one's self from society'."

"Yeah, one's self; *one*, not two, ONE." You narrowed your gaze. "You're immune, too."

Steve lifted a hand in supplication. "I could be a carrier. Better safe than sorry." Rolling your eyes, you  
let him in.

"You're so full of shit your eyes should be brown," you grumbled as you closed and locked the door. He  
stripped off his jacket and hung it in the closet. "Didn't bring much." You toed the small duffle he'd set  
down.

"Don't need much," he replied, picking up the bag. He stood as close to you as humanly possible and tipped  
your chin up with a finger. "Clothing's optional, [Y/N]." His beard tickled your skin when he kissed you.  
"Bedroom?"

You pointed down the hall. "Last door on your left. I'm back to making supper. Hope you like stir fry." You  
patted his biceps, showing the knife in your hand, and walked back to the kitchen. You returned to slicing  
assorted bell peppers, mushrooms, and a carrot. When you were satisfied at the amounts, you dug around for  
a wok and cooking oil. 

Steve came up behind you, stroking your hips. After you set the wok on the stove to heat, he lifted your  
hair away from your neck while wrapping his free arm around your waist. "Why're we in separate bedrooms?"  
he asked, then nuzzled your ear.

"I snore," you answered. He snorted. "Okay, you snore." He snorted again.

"I don't snore when I sleep with you," he whispered and licked the spiral of your ear.

This time you snorted. "Forgetting Morocco already?"

He pulled away to stare at you. "We never slept together in Morocco."

"Keep telling yourself that," you sassed and lightly patted his face. The pan was hot, so you drizzled in  
the oil and added the carrots shortly after. You looked at him. He wore that look of serious stoicism and  
guilt rolled over you. "Steve, I'm joking. I've never been to Morocco." You opened a drawer, digging around  
for a spatula.

He grabbed the utensil from your grasp and spanked your ass, hard, causing you to yelp. "That's for lying to  
me." He flipped it around and held it out.

"Asshole." You grabbed it, stirring the carrots while shaking the pan. Steve resumed his hugging, this time  
wrapping an arm around under your breasts and cupping your sex with his right hand. He didn't grind against  
you like usual. Instead, he used his hold on your crotch to force you to grind against him. His mouth brushed  
along your neck, shoulder, ear, occasionally pausing to suck on a bit of flesh. You minded, but minded in a  
way that if you told him to stop/knock it off, he would and wouldn't try again, and you didn't want him to  
stop. Deep down you enjoyed the attention and touching. You simply weren't sure if you were ready to get into  
a serious relationship with Steve. Mulling this over, you added the onions and peppers.

"No protein?" he asked. His fingers started stroking you through your pants.

You squirmed. "Why is everyone trying to get me to eat meat? Let me eat my fried vegetables in peace."

He slid his hand under the waistband of your sweatpants. "Relax, [Y/N]. I was just asking."

"I'm adding cheese when I serve it." You added the mushrooms and shoved your ass back into Steve. "Get a  
couple plates or bowls and the parmesan for me."

"Yes, ma'am!" He pulled two pasta bowls from a cabinet and the cheese from the fridge. He gave the canister  
several shakes to loosen the grated cheese as he placed the bowls on the counter. You split the stir fry  
between them, setting the wok and spatula to a back burner to cool down. Steve topped the dishes. You stared.  
"What?"

"More cheese, por favor."

Scowling, he said, "How much cheese do you need?"

"All of it," you replied and grabbed the canister. You shook out twice the amount Steve had, topping the  
greasy meal with a heaping mountain of parmesan. "That's better." As you sat at the small kitchen table, you  
began mixing everything together. Before stuffing a forkful in your mouth, you asked, "So why are you really  
here?"

Steve tucked into his meal, pointedly avoiding the question. The pair of you ate in silence. When you finished  
you stood up and he also stood out of habit. You rolled your eyes and waved a hand at him. "I'll clean up,"  
he stated. "Only fair."

"Okay. Not fighting you on that." You put your dirty bowl and fork in the sink. You sat back down while he  
kept eating. You tucked your chin in your hand. "What was it like to time travel?"

Pausing in the middle of a bite, he placed the fork down. He took a few moments to answer. "Not what I  
expected. I never realized how much damage could be done." Hands formed a bridge against his mouth, hiding  
the downturn of his lips. 

"You know what I'd do if I could time travel?" Your eyes sparkled and you leaned closer.

"And what would you do, [Y/N]?"

"Brooklyn, July 4, 1939. I'd find you, drag you to a cheap motel, and give you the best birthday of your  
life." 

"I'd die." He laughed, your teasing words pulling him out of his depressing thoughts. "Happily, but still  
dead."

"I'd be gentle."

He sat back. "Show me." Pressing your lips together, you got up and took off your sweats and panties. You  
stepped over to him and reached to open his jeans. The sudden inhale caused you to look in his eyes. They  
were wide open and his mouth an oh of surprise. "Here? Really?" Grinning, you nodded. Steve jumped to his  
feet, undoing his jeans and shoving them down his thighs along with his briefs.

You touched him, gesturing for him to sit back down. You kissed him. Bracing a hand on a shoulder, you  
threw your left leg over his lap. His hard cock begged for attention, grazing your inner thighs as you  
wiggled around to line it up. With a nudge of a couple fingers, the tip found your hole and pushed in easily  
as you sank down. You weren't seated quite right, so you rose up and shifted more towards him. Sinking back  
down again, you combed his long hair from his face. You rubbed your nose into his thick beard, then hugged  
yourself against his body.

His hands slipped up your thighs, curled around your ass, and snuck under your shirt. They splayed across  
your bare back, one between your shoulders and the other at the dip of your spine. "Why now?"

You hid your face as you said, "Dunno. Scared. Didn't want you to stop being flirty with me." You clenched  
around him, relishing the animalistic growl he uttered. His fingers dug into your flesh which caused you  
to squeeze his cock again and your toes curled. "Steve, fuck! I'm trying to be gentle."

"[Y/N], fuck me. Use me. Break me," he begged in a needy voice. You made a mental note to have a serious  
conversation about this. For now, you were more than willing to ride him hard. You had thirteen days to deal  
with the rest.


End file.
